


Love Me Please

by addictiontofiction



Series: Love Me Please 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Dean and Sam both like it, Dean is controlling but not as controlling as most alphas, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Im sorry these tags are a mess, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Oblivious Dean, Omega Sam Winchester, Power Imbalance, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is definitely not going to have pups, Spanking, Tagging as I go, Tiny!Sam, that kinda changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictiontofiction/pseuds/addictiontofiction
Summary: Sammy loves and hates school. He loves to learn, but hates his classmates. It's just like Sammy loves and hates Dean. Dean is the most oblivious Alpha he's ever met. Maybe he's oblivious because they've just been so close for this long, but Dean never seems to scent Sam's distress or need- at least it doesn't look like it. And Sammy doesn't understand, all he knows is he wants Dean to love him the way he loves Dean._____________Or the one where Sammy is a tiny little Omega, and he gets teased at school constantly for being a male omega. Dean is his older brother: an overprotective Alpha brother. But he's also kind of oblivious- it's just that he's never met a male Omega besides his Sammy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you like it!

Sammy _growled_ . Little tiny Omega Sammy _growled_ , and at a teacher, of all people.

He didn’t mean to. He really didn’t, but the teacher was defending the fucking _knothead_ athlete that kept bothering Sam. But that didn’t matter because Sammy, a barely five feet tall Omega, _growled_ at an Alpha teacher.

Omegas growling at all was frowned upon, and an Omega growling at an Alpha, no matter who they were, was completely against the rules. They weren’t written rules, but rules that everyone knew regardless.

___________________

 

Dean was _furious_. He got a call saying he needed to come pick Sam up from school because he was showing aggressive behavior. This was the third new town in a month and Dean knew he was stressed, but Sam could have gotten seriously hurt. It wasn’t exactly illegal for an Alpha to put an Omega in their place- it was a blurred line.

___________________

 

By the time Dean got there, Sammy was almost trembling. He knew Dean would be angry, yet he was still surprised by the scent of anger just rolling off of him. Neither of them said anything until they were in Baby and halfway back to the cheap motel they were staying in.

“‘m sorry, De,” Sam mumbled quietly, desperately. He hated when Dean was mad at him. It meant that the small lingering touches would be even smaller, that Dean wouldn’t tuck him in, (although he always pretended he was just picking at the lint on the blanket until it was tucked around his little Sammy) and Dean certainly wouldn’t share the bed- he’d sleep on the couch instead.

“Yeah?” Dean asked angrily, his Alpha voice seeping through. “Is that why this is the second time in a month we’ve done this? Why don’t you just throw a punch? Might as well get the first hit in, you’re gonna get the shit beat out of you.” Dean took a deep breath, could smell the fear on Sammy. His voice softened, “I just don’t want you to get hurt, Sammy.” He glanced over at his baby brother, his entire world. Sam was still trembling, and Dean was pretty sure he heard a whimper.

He parked in the motel parking lot after that, walking around to the passenger door. It wasn’t until he stepped out of the car he realized that by the end of his yelling, he was using his full-on Alpha voice. Dean never did that to Sam, he never wanted to scare his little Sammy. So he walked over to Sam’s side, and practically pulled the pliant Omega out of the car.

Sam sniffled, holding onto his Alpha- _no_ , he corrected himself, _an Alpha, not his._ Sam let his big brother carry him, and with his tiny stature, Dean had no problem getting him into their seedy motel room.

___________________

 

It was another hour sitting on Dean’s lap before Sam was finally calm. Dean didn’t keep him there much longer that that. Sammy _smelled_ , and he smelled so good, but it almost smelled like the repulsion or disgust he had smelled on a few girls in his day, just a lot sweeter. And no matter how much Dean wanted Sammy, Sammy didn’t want Dean. So the Alpha sucked it up and placed the Omega down on the motel bed.

Sammy tried to hide his hurt as Dean put him down. He could smell love rolling off of himself, he was sure that Dean could too. Must mean that Dean really didn’t want him. But Sammy already knew this. He just needed to accept it. Unlike Alphas, Omegas could only scent emotions when they were extremely strong, like Dean’s previous anger. So Sam only had the momentary look of sadness in Dean’s eyes to go by. _Dean must feel bad for me. Seventeen and in love with someone who will never love him back._

Sam closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see Dean’s expression. And then he was asleep.

  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but that's because I have an important(ish) announcement at the end so please read the end note!

_ Sam was walking down the halls of his own personal hell: school. He kept his head down, kept walking. Sam tried to ignore the taunting, he really did. It’s just that Jason, the school’s star athlete and resident knothead, really struck a nerve when he brought up Sam’s mom. He wasn’t really sure how word got around, but all of a sudden, the whole school knew his mom had died.  _

_ Sam’s head snapped up, glaring at the bigger Alpha defiantly. This just encouraged Jason.  _

_ “Poor baby Sammy, misses his mommy,” the jock teased, and before Sam could snap, Mr. Elliot was there, lecturing Sam about his defiant and aggressive stance. And then the growl slipped and-  _ then Sam was awake. 

It was dark in the motel room, but he could  _ smell _ his big brother. And Dean smelled like utter despair. Sam breathed evenly, pretending to sleep. 

Somewhere on the other side of the room, he heard a sniff, and then a bottle clinking against the table.  _ Dean was drinking _ . And then there was a dip in the bed, Sammy was suddenly flush against Dean’s chest. And Sam knew that if he were not pretending to sleep, Dean would have crashed on the couch. The scent of pure sadness, hopelessness, was filling his nostrils and he fought not to choke on it. It made his stomach churn unpleasantly. The Omega in him wanted to please the Alpha in Dean, but not as much as the Sammy in him wanted to please his Dean. 

“I’m so sorry Sam,” Dean whispered to the silent room, aside from Sam’s fake snores, “I’ll make sure you get a better Alpha than me.” 

And then Sam was the only one awake.

___________________

 

Dean was awake at sunrise, much before Sammy usually would have awoken. Except Sam hadn’t gone back to sleep last night. Sam pretended to snore again, waiting for any more whispered confessions. 

The freckled Alpha didn’t say anything, though. He did, however, lean down and press a kiss to his temple, the way he would when Sammy was scared or upset. Then the familiar pressure against his back was gone and Sam felt cold.

The small Omega pretended to wake up soon after that, and kept quiet as Dean tried to look angry again. Not angry enough to scare his brother, just enough to make sure Sam knew he was still in trouble.

Sam looked so frail as he got out of the bed. So delicate and Dean couldn’t stop the Alpha in him from longing to hold and protect and cherish and- Sam was standing next to him.

“‘kay De?” He asked, looking at his big brother with concern. 

“Fine, Sammy,” Dean responded, voice hardening slightly. He looked the boy up and down once more. “You know you’re still in trouble, right?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Sammy mumbled, and Dean had to make a conscious effort not to get hard. Omegas often referred to their main caretakers as such, especially when they were in trouble. Yet it always jarred Dean a bit.

“Go take a shower, Sam,” Dean said, voice hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I have decided that there will be the use of spanking as punishment in this fic. If this bothers you, please don't read. I'll miss you, though :(
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, they made me write faster. So keep commenting! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was never too sure with Sammy. See, male Omegas smelled a lot different than female Omegas. And the only male Omega Dean had ever met was Sammy. So of course, Dean could scent some of the more basic things after sixteen years, like fear, anger, joy, ya know, basics. But there were some that Dean couldn’t place. 

This wasn’t one of those times. Sam stood in front of him, Dean sitting on the cheap motel bed.  _ The bed where I almost defiled my little brother _ , Dean scolded himself for that. And Sammy smelled like straight fear. If there was one thing Dean had learned from the years of being Sam’s main caretaker, it was that he hated being spanked. 

Sammy stood in just his towel, knowing that it was pointless to put clothes on just to have to pull them down. He was still wet from his shower, which he knew would hurt more, but he was told to hurry so he did.  _ Deserve it _ , was a fleeting thought in Sam’s mind, thinking of the coming pain. Dean at least pretended not to look as Sam lost the towel and lied himself across his big brother’s lap. 

“How many do you need, Sam?” This was another thing Dean had learned after all these years. Sam would only respond well to spankings if he had to think about them. Sam could block out the pain just fine, it was the knowledge he was getting spanked that was the real punishment. Because, in reality, Sam just hated to displease his Alpha brother. 

Sam sniffed, but otherwise stayed quiet. And Dean didn’t push because they both knew this was part of the routine. “Thirty, De?”

“Try to keep count, Sammy.” Dean rubbed his lower back. This was a part of the routine, too. It forced Sam to focus on the spanking, to really  _ feel _ it. But Dean always put a “try” at the beginning because by twelve, Sam would already be in tears. By seventeen, he would be incoherent. 

Sam nodded, letting his eyes slip closed and just feel the hand rubbing his lower back. The first smack came as a surprise, landed harshly against his pretty little bottom, leaving a stark red hand mark. 

“One,” Sammy whimpered out before Dean continued. The next ten went in the same manner, Sam’s voice getting increasingly wobbly every time. Just as Dean had predicted, twelve was the one to cause tears. Sam sniffled loudly, “twelve.”

Dean went faster after that, not expecting Sam to keep up his counting much longer. It was eighteen later that Dean stopped.

“Thirty,” Sam whimpered in a tiny voice, almost choking on his tears. He whined as Dean rubbed a hand lightly over the cherry red skin of his ass and thighs. 

“Why did you get spanked, Sammy?” Another part of the routine, this was Sam’s closure. 

“I-” he hiccuped, “growled-” he sniffled, “‘gain.” That was all he had to say. It was over, and suddenly Sam was in Dean’s lap. His red bottom scraped against the scratchy denim of Dean’s jeans, but this was part of the routine too.

The young Omega nuzzled at Dean’s neck. He really focused, tried to pick up a scent, something. And there it was, it was definitely love.  _ Brotherly love _ , Sam told himself, but he wasn’t too sure about that after last night’s confessions.

___________________

 

Dean tried to put him down when he smelled it again- _ disgust? _ Except Sam clung to his big brother, refused to be put down. And Dean faltered. What was the smell?

_ IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou _ , Sam thought, almost immediately berating himself for it. But Sam still didn’t let go. Sam didn’t let go until many hours later, to the point Dean was pretty sure he had fallen asleep clinging to him, much like a koala. 

_ I love you _ , Dean thought fleetingly as he finally put his brother down onto the bed.

_ I love you, _ Sam thought fleetingly as he pretended to be asleep for what felt like the hundredth time in the past 24 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little long but I'm trying to make up for the sporadic posting for the next week. I will be away for a family emergency and don't know how much I'll be able to write.

Sam did fall asleep eventually, waking up again at around noon. He looked around and had a fleeting moment of panic realizing that Dean wasn’t there. But then he tried to calm himself, checking the bathroom to make sure Dean definitely wasn’t there. And he wasn’t. The door out of their motel room was bordered by a thick line of salt.

___________________

 

Dean just needed some air. The entire room smelled like pure _Sam_ , and although he usually reveled in it, he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. So Dean made sure there was a thick line of salt before leaving the motel room. The Alpha sat in Baby for a good fifteen minutes before starting the car. Two minutes passed, still parked. Dean shut the car off, pocketing the key.

Then there was a ringing- his phone. Dean answered, only to get into an argument with John. John was ready to pick them up, head to a different state. Dean just wanted Sam to have somewhere stable. Dean clicked the phone shut on John’s hollering.

 _There’s booze in the back_ , he thought.

And the freckled young man chose to drink his sorrows away. Sometimes Dean just wanted to forget that he loves Sam. Sometimes Dean just wanted to forget that they were Winchesters, that they were hunters. Sometimes Dean wanted to forget everything.

And Dean did, for about twenty minutes in the driver's seat of the Impala before there was a sharp rapping on his window. He looked up to see Sammy giving him a Level Seven Bitchface.

When the Alpha got out of the car, his presence instantly soothed the small Omega in front of him, but when his fear melted, only anger was left.

“Didn’t know where you were, fuckin’ scared me, De,” Sam all but growled out, his posture as dominant as he could get it. He didn’t realize he was doing this, but Dean sure as hell did. Dean’s Alpha Voice cut through him like a knife.

“Enough,” was all Dean said. And then Sam realized, lowered his eyes in submission, neck bared for his big brother. “You need to watch it, Sam. You’re lucky it was just me.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

But Dean couldn’t really bring himself to berate Sam, not when he had to tell the boy to pack up again.

“Dad called, Sammy.” Sam raised his head at that, made eye contact with Dean. And everything was said without uttering a word.

___________________

 

“We’re gonna meet up with him on the way to Tennessee. You ready?” Dean asked, avoiding looking at Sam’s face.

“Yeah,” Sam mumbled. The question was kind of moot when Sam only had one bag’s worth of possessions. And he never bothered to unpack. They never stayed long enough.

___________________

 

Sam hated moving around so much, but he secretly loved the road trips. Now that it was just him and Dean, anyways.   

Sammy would constantly complain about Dean’s humming, which only made him hum louder. And Sam loved it. He would doze off, and in the brief moment before sleep, he would hear the melody change from a Led Zeppelin song to a soft lullaby. And Sam loved it.   

___________________  


It was the second day of their trip when Sam finally got the nerve to ask, “C-can we stop in the next town?”

About two hours after the two had left the motel, Sam realized that it was Friday, and he only had two more days worth of suppressants. He couldn’t get over the embarrassment. Usually, Sam would go when they reached a town, after school. And Dean was never really involved. So Sam didn’t ask on the first day.

During the night, Sam took a shift driving. This was only the third time Dean had let him drive Baby, but there wasn’t much of a choice, there was no time to stop for the night. The third time Sam had been allowed to drive Baby and he almost crashed her.

Dean was snoring softly in the passenger seat and Sam was sitting on a history textbook to be able to see the road.

Then the cramping started. Cramps usually came a couple days before an Omega went into heat, and Omegas on suppressants would just endure the cramps and skip the heat.

But these cramps were bad. So bad that Sam swerved and almost crashed.

Dean drove Baby after that.

And so on the second day, Sam really had no choice but to ask. So he did.

“What for? There’s food in the back seat if you’re hungry,” Dean murmured dismissively, keeping his eyes on the road. They were making good time and he didn’t want to stop now.

“ _needsuppressants,_ ” Sam mumbled, a blush spreading across his face.

“Nead what?” Dean actually glanced at him this time, and then turned the radio down on his favorite song. But Sam was more important than any classic rock song could ever be.  

“Suppressants,” the small Omega whined out, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. For some reason he was cramping more than usual. Sam just wanted a nice warm bed to curl up in.

“Oh.”

And then they stopped at the next town, pulling up in front of a small store. There was a sign in the window that read “PHARMACY” in neon letters. Dean parked and looked at the small Omega expectantly. But Sammy was in his own little world, contemplating if he would rather be embarrassed by his brother or complete strangers.

Sam could picture the Alpha pharmacist at the counter, _“Why does a pretty little Omega like you need these?”_ or, _“Why don’t you have a mate to take care of this?”_ or a plethora of other things a pharmacist could say to make him feel like a bad Omega. They never failed to say something.

“What’s goin on, Sammy?” Dean asked in a soothing tone, rubbing a hand on the boy’s back comfortingly.

“Can you get them?” The small Omega asked with a bright red face. He decided that at least his brother would never actually make him feel like a _bad Omega_.

Dean was about to ask why until he looked at his baby Sammy. Sam was wringing his hands, and his face was somehow blushing and pale at the same time.

“Ok, Sammy. I can get them. It’s ok Sammy. You’re ok.” And then the comforting hand on his back was gone and the little Omega watched his freckled Alpha walk into the store with confidence that Sam wished he could have.

___________________

 

“This shit is fucking horrible for you, Sam,” Dean said as he got back into the car. Then he looked at Sam and saw the boy clutching his lower abdomen and his eyes shut tightly.

Dean only got a slight nod when he asked if it was from cramps. Another slight nod when he asked if they were a lot worse than they usually were.  
_“You got yourself an Omega at home?” The Alpha at the counter asked him as he got to work filling the prescription. Dean couldn’t help but notice the woman had a slight predatory grin. No wonder Sam didn’t want to come in here._

_“Yeah,” Dean responded, letting himself pretend for just a moment that Sam was actually his Omega._

_“Shit is really bad for them you know,” the Beta behind the counter said as she was working on someone else’s prescription, “‘specially with that nasty bug goin’ ‘round.”_

_“What bug?”_

_And so the women informed him of the bug that was going around, how it would only make heat symptoms worse if he took the suppressants. And that’s on top of all the normal side effects._

Dean sighed. _Great. Now Sam is sick._ And Dean refused to keep him cooped up in a car.

So they checked into the closest cheap motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another reminder that the next week's posts will be sporadic if at all. But don't worry! I have too many ideas to abandon this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long to come out. I'm still out of the country but hopefully I will have a couple more chapters to post for you today. Love ya'll, so much.

Dean was sure there wasn’t a single decent Alpha in all this town. If Sam was going to go into heat, Dean wanted Sammy to have his own room.  _ It’s hard enough to keep from defiling him already.  _ But that wasn’t allowed. Because Omegas were barely allowed to blink without an Alpha’s permission, nevermind have their own motel room. Dean had forgotten that. 

Hunters never followed any of those dumb rules. Because there wasn’t much care for gender. A hunter is a hunter is a hunter. Plain and simple. 

And then there was the Alpha chatting Sam up in the hallway, getting enraged when Sam didn’t swoon over him. 

_ “Listen here, Omega. You are good for one thing and one thing only: that tight little-”  _ And then Dean came and saved the day. Like he always did. 

___________________

 

When they went to the diner, Dean helped Sammy sit in the booth carefully, not wanting to jocel his precious Omega around. And then, the manager came to tell them they either had to stop being a disruption or leave. It was only then did they realize everyone staring at the Omega perched delicately on the edge of the booth seat.

“What disruption? We’re just here to eat, sir.” Dean tried to be diplomatic, didn’t want to start a problem.

“Your Omega,” the Alpha pointed out with a snarl, “is sitting on a chair. As you can see, no other Omegas are on a chair.” 

And there weren’t any. So before Dean could even react, Sam sunk to the floor, kneeling beside Dean. _ Like a good Omega _ , a voice in Dean’s head said. He didn’t listen. 

Of course, this wasn’t the first time that people had a problem with Sam sitting at the table. But no one had gone as far as to undermine the other Alpha’s authority,  _ force _ Sam to disobey his Alpha, who had put him in the chair.

Sammy whimpered at Dean’s feet. And suddenly, there was a hand running through Sam’s hair and down to the scruff of his neck, squeezing there. Sammy moaned softly, losing his earlier tension and becoming pliant.  _ So not fair, _ Sam thought,  _ Dean using my biology against me. _ Sam was so far in his own world, he didn’t hear Dean order. He didn’t hear the food coming, either. 

He did hear Dean say softly, “Sammy. Look at me.”

Sam looked. He obeyed. And it felt really good to have an Alpha’s orders to obey.

“I’m going to feed you now. I know you know how this works. ‘m really sorry, Sammy. I know you can do it by yourself. Just play along for tonight, okay?” 

And then Dean’s fingers were in front of his mouth, holding a piece of his hamburger for Sam. And Sam was the good Omega, wrapped his lips around Dean’s fingers and popped right back off of them, taking the food with him. He would never say anything, but he rather liked Dean hand feeding him. 

Dean would never say anything, but he rather liked hand feeding Sam. It pleased something dark inside of him, the need to have his Omega submit to him.

Sam was lucky he even got to eat the hamburger- Alpha food. 

Dean didn’t eat much, instead focused on Sam eating. Dean also had to focus on not getting hard. He convinced himself that it wasn’t his fault, this is how his body was intended to react to a beautiful Omega at his feet. 

When Sam was full, Dean went to pull away his hand, wipe the grease off his fingers. But Sam’s mouth was around his fingers, sucking them clean. 

Dean wouldn’t have asked that of Sam. He knew it was expected, but not required. 

Sam’s cramps really sucked, but while his Alpha was hand feeding him, he didn’t even feel them. 

___________________

 

Dean got Sam all settled in the bed, tucked him in gently and lovingly instead of pretending he wasn’t actually  _ trying  _ to tuck Sam in. That was the way Sam usually got tucked in. Dean would sit at the edge of the bed and pretend to pick lint off the blankets; pushing, pulling, prodding, until Sam was tucked in. But there was none of that tonight. Dean was so far gone on his little Alpha high that he tucked Sam in with love, making eye contact with his little Omega as often as possible. 

Sam was close to falling asleep as soon as the lights turned off. “Love you, Sammy,” Dean mumbled to Sam, assuming the boy was already asleep.

“Luh too Dee,” Sam mumbled into his pillow, on the verge of sleep. And then Sam blinked and he was gone, completely asleep. 

Dean blinked at that and made his way to the shower to take care of his little problem. And Sam just meant it like a brother, right?

___________________

 

Dean woke up halfway through the night to hear moaning. When he sat up in the pullout couch’s bed, he saw Sammy flushed but clearly still asleep. The Alpha wasn’t sure if the moan was pain or pleasure inspired, but he didn’t want to risk it. He was on his way to wake the young boy when he heard:

“Dee,” another moan, “wan’ you,” and Dean was pretty sure Sam just came in his pajama pants from the quick shudder that went through the small boy’s body. Dean could smell his slick was thick in the air. 

And Dean had to go to the bathroom to rub one out- again.

___________________

 

Sam woke and immediately blushed, remembering it as he felt the dried cum in his pajama pants. 

“Sleep well?” Dean asked with a smirk that Sam was probably just imagining, except he wasn’t. 

“Yes, Alpha.” Sam wasn’t really sure why he felt the need to address Dean as Alpha, he wasn’t in trouble. The Omega figured it was from the heavy reminder of his place last night. 

Sam was red all over until he got into the shower. When he came out, breakfast was on the table. There was only one full plate, and Dean looked hesitant. The other chair was on the far side of the table, and there was another plate sitting beside the pile of food- an out for Sam. And the other chair’s cushion had been removed, placed on the floor for Sam.   
But Sam only took one glance at the table before he was on his knees by Dean. He surprised himself with that. And so Dean hand fed Sam scrambled eggs and bacon, keeping everything bite sized, and watching the way Sam’s mouth wrapped around his fingers. 

Neither of them realized why they wanted this; why Dean had set up breakfast like this in the first place, or why Sam was so quick to kneel. 

Neither of them realized that last night, the Omega in Sam submit to the Alpha in Dean, and with the love already there, a bond started to form. Neither of them realized that fate had plans for them, that they were written in the stars- or something. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is really short, I just wanted to get more stuff out for you lovelies.   
> This is 100% smut, and there will be more smut throughout. You have been warned.

The day just kept getting weirder. John called to find out when they’d be there to meet up with them. After hearing everything, John said “fuck it,” and decided that Dean was old enough to take care of it. 

___________________

 

It started around 4:30. Sam was suddenly  _ leaking _ and was  _ hot. _ Dean went to the store not ten minutes earlier. 

Sam figured he had another hour or so, decided he should get some of the heat haze out of the way. He reached his bag, pulling out the fake knot. But making it back to his bed, it felt wrong. So Sam climbed onto Dean’s bed, too far gone to think about anything other than  _ his Alpha _ . 

___________________

 

Dean came back early. The store was closed and he really wanted to just get back to Sammy, to take care of him. 

Dean expected Sam to be a little flustered from the beginning of his heat. What he didn’t expect was walking in on Sam, ass held high, presenting his little hole to the Alpha,  _ on Dean’s bed _ . Sam was furiously shoving the fake knot in and out of himself, wasn’t even aware that Dean was back. 

Dean blushed when the first growl slipped. Sam finally looked up at him, couldn’t bring himself to stop with the plastic knot. The second growl was a lot more forceful, and Dean didn’t blush that time. His Alpha was too far in control to be embarrassed. 

The second growl made Sam freeze, before pulling the rapidly growing toy out. He tried to move, but the Omega in him was still frozen, presenting like a good Omega.

Dean was shaking with the effort to not force himself on Sam, to be a responsible older brother. Except, they were already partially mated, and he couldn’t stay away from his mate for long- but somehow they were both oblivious to this. 

___________________

 

Dean convinced himself he was only doing this to help Sammy.

He was only fingering Sam furiously to help Sammy. Not because he wanted to, so bad. Because it was helping Sammy.

Dean slipped in his third finger, watching Sam accommodate the new finger,  _ make  _ room.

Sam was crying,  _ begging  _ for Dean to knot him. Dean tried so so so hard to say no. But he barely had the control to roll on a condom before plunging into the boy.

Sam wasn’t prepared enough, three fingers couldn’t compare to the hugeness of Dean’s Alpha cock. And Sam was in love with the  _ burning  _ stretch. 

Sam was pushed forward with every hard thrust, and suddenly there was a hand on his tiny Omega cock. It moved down to play with his tiny balls, making the small boy moan loudly under the Alpha. Dean reveled in the noises his Omega was making. It made him thrust harder, faster. His knot was growing, stretching Sammy’s little hole impossibly wide. 

“You want my knot, Sammy?” 

Sam nodded desperately. “Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes.” 

And then Dean’s knot fully expanded, locking the two together. Dean mouthed at Sam’s neck, not daring to bite down into the supple flesh. 

As Sam and Dean came down from their orgasmic highs, it started to dawn on them what they had done, how  _ wrong _ it was. John would kill them if he found out.

Sam was struggling, trying to get off the knot deep inside him. 

“Stop,” Dean demanded quietly, Alpha voice in full effect. Sam froze under him. The Alpha pulled them into a sitting position, Sam in his lap. “If you keep trying to get away you’ll just end up hurting yourself.” Dean ran comforting hands up and down his sides. “I’m so sorry Sam,” Dean almost whined out, nothing like his usual tone. 

“Wan’ you ta claim me,” Sam mumbled, and Dean smelled it again, but that didn't make any sense.

“I love you Sammy, always will. But you want a better Alpha than me, I know it.” Dean was lucky he couldn’t see Sam’s face because it would have broke something inside him. Sam’s eyes were pooled with tears. 

“No,” he whined out, “want you. Love you.” And then Sam smelled the scent of his love filling the room, he knew Dean did too.

And then everything clicked for Dean. He understood everything he had been missing. 

“When your heat is over, if you still want me to claim you, I would love to. I love you so much,” he said as he scented Sam’s neck. Words were never easy for Dean, and Sam appreciated those words like never before. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was on the floor. He looked up to realize his bed had been stripped of the sheets, pillows, and blankets. And there was nothing on Sam’s bed either. The Alpha got up, looking for his Omega. 

Dean found Sam sleeping comfortably between his bed and the wall, a nest made up of everything he had stolen off the beds and… couch cushions? Couch cushions.  _ And he’s naked,  _ Dean thought fleetingly. 

_ Sammy’s nesting.  _ Something about that pleased the Alpha in Dean. His Omega was curled up in a bed that smelled heavily of the Alpha, and he was nesting already. 

Sam couldn’t have babies, like any other male Omega. But he still had the compulsion to nest as if he could actually swell with pups. 

Sam didn’t want pups, and neither did Dean. But this, Sam nesting, pleased something primal in both of them. 

It was then that it hit Dean: Sam was  _ nesting _ with things that smelled like him. Omega’s usually couldn’t stand any scent in their nests that didn’t belong to them or their Alpha. 

Sam already considered Dean  _ his _ Alpha. He shouldn’t be surprised, he considered Sam  _ his _ Omega, but somehow it did surprise the Alpha. 

But if Sam had already made up his mind that they were mates, who was he to argue?

So Dean gently crawled into the nest with Sam, curling around his mate protectively.

___________________

 

Although just lying with Sam in their nest was nice, Dean couldn’t stop himself, Sammy was leaking slick again and he just smelled  _ so good _ . 

Dean mouthed at his neck, in the spot where he would claim Sam, make it official. A hand reached around to tease Sam, running fingers over his nipples lightly. 

It didn’t take Sam long to wake up, loving Dean’s touch. 

“More,” the small Omega whimpered, turning to face Dean. “Want more.” 

“Maybe if you ask nicely, Sammy. I taught you better than that,” Dean reprimanded, teasingly touching the Omega’s cock. 

“Please, Alpha. Need more, please.” Sam was whining, the full effect of his heat coming through. 

Dean sat up and pulled his pajama pants down, his cock sprung free. “Show me you want it, Omega,” Dean said with dominance, and it made Sam shiver. Sam always thought he would hate this, hate being controlled by an Alpha. But if Dean was his Alpha, he would submit more than willingly. So Sam obeyed, wrapping his lips around Dean. 

Sam was new to all this, hadn’t ever sucked a dick before. But he tried, taking as much down as he could. He got about halfway down, not daring to go much further. The rest he stroked with his hands. 

___________________

 

After Dean knotted his mouth, Dean knotted his ass, not giving him much time to recover. And Sam loved it, loved everything Dean gave him.

___________________

  
  


The rest of Sam’s heat played out similar to that, Sam being fucked whenever he wasn’t already sitting on Dean’s knot or sleeping. 

Dean smiled at Sammy, petting him. Sam’s heat was over, and Dean was waiting for permission to claim him. 

Sam nodded, almost giggling. “Please, Alpha.” His neck was bared for Dean, waiting. 

And Dean didn’t disappoint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed writing this, but I have decided to end it in the next chapter or two. I'll be starting a series of shorter stories following this. Thanks for all the support <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. But fear not, I'm starting a series of shorter fics from this verse.

Sam loved the bite mark where his shoulder met his neck. He used any chance to show it off, loved wearing shirts that clearly showed how much he was  _ Dean’s. _

And although they were mated now, that didn’t mean the hunting stopped. They still went town to town, hunting monsters and demons. And Sam still had to go to school, even though he hated his classmates. 

His guidance counselor recommended he look at some colleges, Stanford for one. And Sammy actually laughed.  _ Why would he leave his Alpha? _

___________________

 

Dean, on the other hand, had bigger worries: John Winchester. John would kill him if he found out what happened, would probably punish Sam. And Dean wasn’t sure he could stop it. John was an Alpha too, and his father. Within the gender, there was a hierarchy: younger Alpha’s always submit to their elders. And even if it was to protect his mate, he wasn’t sure he would be physically able to disobey.

So Dean kept narrowly avoiding him, always choosing hunts to take Sammy on that were on the other side of the country from John. 

But Dean was happy. John couldn’t separate them.  _ Why would he leave his Omega? _

___________________

 

Sam had nightmares. Some nights they were about monsters and sometimes they were about something he considered far worse. Tonight was a far worse night. 

_ Dean was so mad, berating him for being such a disgusting Omega. No one would want an Omega like Sam. Dean couldn’t wait to get rid of him, couldn’t wait for Sam to just fucking leave. _

Sam was crying in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. Dean shook him and he woke with a start.   
“Love me please, Alpha?”

“I will love you until forever, Omega.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! Please keep an eye out for more fics soon. Ily <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
